1. Field
The embodiments lie in the field of software profiling, and in particular, relates to a system for scheduling profiling tasks utilizing multiple profilers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Profiling technology software tools are used to analyze the performance of codes and software applications. These tools are typically not straightforward to use and often require extensive knowledge of their inner workings/functionalities by the user. Furthermore, for the complete/thorough analysis of software applications, different tools or application profilers are typically required. Each individual application profiler available to a user offers a distinctive interface to its operation, and therefore requires different expertise and a different approach for its configuration and execution. Due to each profiler's unique operating characteristics, the learning process and knowledge required of the working details for configuring and running a profiler, or for the selection of an appropriate profiler, typically places the user on a steep learning curve that can adversely impact their work productivity.
Therefore, a provision for a mechanism that can automate the execution of application profilers and/or customize the profiling process to operate/include a selection of profiling technologies is regarded as highly beneficial.